Laptops and fanfiction
by Samhoku
Summary: This is where Briar finds a Laptop that has fallen into Narnia. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Laptops and fanfictions.

By Samhoku

**I saw a hilarious story and wondered what would happen if my Character Briar found a laptop, discovered Fanfiction, and used it to torment people. I do not own Narnia. I own Briar and anyone else I create.**

Chapter

A girl dropped her laptop and it disappeared. She looked very confused. It was not broken...It was just gone!

* * *

Brier was walking through the woods when a object hit her on the head. She swore and picked it up, "What is this demonic thing?" She turned it over in her hands. She accidentally clicked the power button and it sprung to life! She screamed and dropped it, whipping out her bow and arrows training it on the object.

Luna said, "Its a Laptop!" The crazy world walker picked it up and hugged it to her chest, "I has a Laptop!"

Brier said urgently, "Dont touch it Luna. Its dangerous! It tried to attack me!"

Luna looked confused and then at the laptop, "I like laptops."

Brier took it from Luna and asked, "How does this...Laptop work?"

Luna went unto Firefox and looked up fanfiction, "This is funny."

Brier asked, "How so?"

Luna giggled and said, "Peter looks like an idiot."

Briar's eyes lit up, "Let me see!"

Luna looked up one and said, "Majestic Roar..."

Briar read it and said, "Wow. That was stupid."

Luna said with a grin, "Mary Sue self insert!"

Briar looked at Luna, "Um. Who is Mary Sue? I did not see a girl named Mary Sue."

Luna giggled and then looked at a different one, "_Peter looked deep into her eyes."_

Briar gagged.

_"And then he kissed her."_

Briar said, "Ewwwww!" She covered her ears, "My ears!"

Luna giggled even more and said, "I must show Lucy, Laptop!"

Briar took it and cackled, "No...No Luna. We must keep it for ourselves." Her eyes darted around, "No...We mustn't show it to them."

Luna tilted her head, "Why?"

Briar said with another laugh, "Because, we can use it against them. We can pry into all their dirty little secrets."

"Um. Briar? People writeth the story."

Briar grinned, "So? It will still be fun."

Luna snatched the laptop and ran away, "LUCY! I FOUND LAPTOP!"


	2. Chapter 2

Laptops and fanfictions.

By Samhoku

**I saw a hilarious story and wondered what would happen if my Character Briar found a laptop, discovered Fanfiction, and used it to torment people. I do not own Narnia. I own Briar and anyone else I create.**

Chapter

Briar chased Luna around. Edmund watched and asked, "What is a laptop?"

Luna hid behind Edmund and said, "I show you Laptop if you chased away meanie."

Edmund said, "Go torment a sane person."

Briar rolled her eyes and walked away muttering, "Fine. I will go torment Peter."

Luna gingerly handed the laptop to Edmund, "Lookie, I found laptop."

Edmund opened it and dropped it as it turned on. Luna caught it and said, "Careful with laptop."

Edmund looked at Fanfiction, "What is this?"

Luna giggled, "Story. Lots of Story. About You, Susie, Peter, Lucydoll, and Caspidiot."

Edmund read a Peter/Caspian and screamed, covering his eyes, "MY EYES!"

Luna giggled and said, "Bad Edmund. He read a naughty fiction."

Edmund glared at Luna, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Best learning by experience."

"Right."

Briar said, "See Peter?" She came back and pointed at the offending laptop, "Luna calls it a Laptop."

Peter said dryly, "I call it witchcraft."

Luna held it up, "Laptoppy!"

Peter stared at Luna, "Laptoppy? Oh Laptop...whats a laptop?"

Luna giggled and gave it to Peter, "Laptop!"

Peter touched the mouse pad and watched as the arrow thing went across the screen. Peter narrowed his eyes and asked, "Luna, how is this happening?"

Luna giggled and said, "Internet! Electricity! Unlimited!" Luna let sparks come out of her fingers, "Unlimited."

Briar said to Peter, "Shall we execute the Laptop?"

Peter looked at Briar and said, "No..." He read the fanfiction. It was Susan/Peter. Peters eyes got bigger and bigger.

_Peter gently touched his sisters face. He loved how she blushed._

Peter said urgently, "Yes! Lets execute it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Laptops and fanfictions.

By Samhoku

**I saw a hilarious story and wondered what would happen if my Character Briar found a laptop, discovered Fanfiction, and used it to torment people. I do not own Narnia. I own Briar and anyone else I create.**

Chapter

Luna rescued the Laptop, "Save the laptoppy!" She ran like a deer across the courtyard. Briar cheered, "Yes Luna! Save the lap...top...pp...y." Peter was glaring at Briar, "You will be executed for treason." Briar said indignantly, "What did I do?"

Luna hid behind Susan and said pitifully, "Peter is trying to take my laptoppy."

Susan asked sweetly, "What is a Laptoppy, Luna?"

Luna showed it to Susan, "Laptoppy."

Susan observed it quietly and asked, "What are these stories, Luna?"

Luna smiled and said, "They are about you!"

Susan looked at a Caspian/Susan. Susan read it and started to blush. She said indigently, "But Caspian is married to Lilindal!"

Luna giggled and gently took the laptop from the furious Susan.

Susan said, "How dare they look into my privet life! Oops..."

Luna ran away with the laptop when Susan got her bows and arrows to put an end to the evil laptop.

* * *

Luna ran into Lucy, "Lucy! Hide me and my precious laptoppy." Lucy hid Luna and asked, "What is a laptoppy, Luna?"

Luna handed it to Lucy, "Fanfiction! Laptoppy! Fun!"

Lucy started to read a Lucy/Mr. Tumnes. Luna Xed out of it, "Oh, No, Lucy. No no. Lucy shouldn't read that un."

Lucy tilted her head and asked innocently, "Why ever not Luna?"

Luna said chidingly, "Its very naughty."

Lucy said, "Oh. What type of naughty?"

Luna said blankly, "Ask your sister."

Lucy's eyes got big, "ACK! HOW DARE THEY?"


End file.
